User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 2 - A Vigilante Side (Interrogation Phase)
Sixth Day - Interrogation Room Chuck: Who should we interrogate first? Mandi: I may be dumb doing this, but Cooper. Chuck: Wait, Cooper? But he's the head investigator! Mandi: True, but he is a little on and off at times. Are you sure he doesn't even have one thing to do with these murders? Chuck: Well....I guess your right. But what will Cooper th- Mandi: (gestures a zip lip) Don't worry. We suspect him and so yeah. Why do we care if he worries about it. Chuck: Well, okay. Later on.... Chuck: Do you know why you're here? Cooper: No. Mandi: Well, you're here because I suspect you. Cooper: So? Mandi: Well, you are yet to be proven guilty against us. Chuck: (hushed) Well, not US. Mandi: (hushed) Shut up Chuck. Cooper: Prove the fact I'm guilty to ANYTHING. Come on. (Really seriously) I'm waiting. Mandi: Well, you're proven guilty because you have, well you do, err I g- Cooper: Shut up. May I leave? Chuck: (pleads Cooper) Yes, please! Mandi: Well that went well. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. Chuck: It is? I thought you- Mandi: NO! I WON'T LET ANYONE ON MY WATCH! Chuck: Should we ask Tony for ideas? Mandi: How can he help? Chuck: Well, he had been reading this mystery series lately. Maybe he can give us an idea. Mandi: But what if- Chuck: (gestures a zip lip) Now come on. Let's go. Sixth Day - H.Q Chuck: Hey Tony. You've been reading that mystery series, right? Tony: Yup. Haven't missed a chapter. Chuck: Well, can you tell us a little about it? Tony: (hushed to Chuck and Mandi) Between me and you, this is hush hush. Well, in Danganflipa, the high school graduates use this thing called Truth Bullets. If they find something on the crime scene, they'd add it to the Truth Bullets. Chuck: Two things. So first, I get it. We create something like Truth Bullets and whenever we find something we take it. Second thing, why is this "hush hush"? Tony: I don't trust people here. They seem to all be fooled by Papa Louie. In my opinion, they could kill anyone secretly. Mandi: Sure...? Tony: Well, that's all I have for now. Well, see you later! Happy interrogating! Mandi: I wish. Chuck: That's a great idea! Let's do the truth bullets thingy! Mandi: But we'll call it the File Room and have folders for specific cases!!!! Chuck: Great idea! Seventh Day - Interrogation Room Chuck: So.......who should we interrogate first? After all, Cooper's interrogation went way bad. Mandi: Yeah. Should we look for clues near the body? Chuck: Yeah, I guess. Seventh Day - Lands of Munchmore Chuck: Well, we're here. Mandi: (shudders) You can s-still see the hand. Chuck: I know. It's p-pretty c-creepy. Mandi: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to dig the body out. One hour later... Mandi: Well, there we have it. The soon to become decomposed body of Maggie. Chuck: Well do you see anything. Mandi: Well I don't see much. All I see is sand, sand and- Chuck: A knife!!! Mandi: You're right! There is a knife in Maggie's pocket. Weird. Chuck: Do you think this is suicide? Mandi: It can't be. If Maggie were to suicide, she would've stabbed herself. But look. She has her hand cut off. Chuck: Oh yeah. Mandi: Well, we need to take this knife to the lab. You got a tissue? Chuck: Yup. (hands the tissue over) Lab Reports: Chuck: Serve us up some lab reports for this knife. Professor Fitz: Do I know you two? Mandi: It's a long story. Just get us the reports. (Professor Fitz gives a lab report detail on the knife) Professor Fitz: There ya go. Chuck: Thanks! Bye! Professor Fitz: I swear I've seen the guy somewhere. Seventh Day - Interrogation Room Mandi: Do you suspect anyone? Chuck: Well no not r- Wait! I remember something! Mandi: What? Chuck: Timm had a tiny bad with a drop of blood in his pocket! Mandi: Where is he now? Chuck: I think he should still be in the H.Q! Mandi: Let's go! Seventh Day - H.Q Mandi and Chuck: TIMM! Timm: (surprised and hides something) OH! Hey guys! (nervous) Wassup? Chuck: What are you hiding? Timm: What do you mean? Chuck: (pulls out a knife) I found this. Timm: (nervously) Oh...w-where? Chuck: In your chest! Timm: W-What! Okay fine! I'll tell you! Chuck: Spill it. Timm: (explains in flashback) (Flashback) Seventh Day - Lands of Munchmore Timm: Well, when Mandi was "fanning" Chuck, I noticed something strange. Next to Maggie, there were few drops of "fresh" blood. I collected a sample quickly to examine it. I hid it from you guys, because everyone here is a suspect. So, I kept it a secret and kept on studying the blood info. Since the blood was fresh, somebody at the scene of crime must've been the killer. Timm (in present): And yeah, that's it. Seventh Day - H.Q Chuck: Wait, then that means, Mitch is the killer! Mandi: Oh yeah! We'd better get him! Timm: I'll come too! Chuck: Where is he though? Mandi: I last saw him in the Lands of Munchmore! Seventh Day - Lands of Munchmore (They come and watch Mitch stand in front of Maggie's body) Mitch: (sobs quietly) Chuck: Mitch, you're our suspect. Mandi: We believe you're the reason for Maggie's death. Mitch: (still sobs) Y-you don't have to suspect. I admit it. I killed Maggie. (cries) Mandi: But why'd you kill her, if you love her? Mitch: She insulted Nick. So I slapped her and then pushed her into the quicksand. But I didn't know (sniffs) she'd die!!!! (screams) MAGGIE!!!!! ???: You didn't kill her, I did. Mandi: .... Continue in the Conclusion Phase. Category:Blog posts